


Better Than Nothing

by SEF



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF
Summary: Daniel had to find a way to live up to his parents.
Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132955
Kudos: 6





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Stargate100 challenge on LiveJournal. Theme: challenge

"Will you be OK here?"

Daniel blinked and patted the book on his lap. "I'm fine. I'll read for a while."

She sat down on the narrow bed. Her eyes were suspiciously damp. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate your help."

The social worker looked startled, as others had been, by his politeness. She took his hand. "No matter what happens, I want you to be the Daniel your parents intended you to be. I think you know who that is."

A challenge to fill the empty place inside his chest. He smiled. "I promise."


End file.
